Roserade
|-|Roserade= |-|Roselia= |-|Budew= Summary Roserade is a fully evolved, third stage, Grass and Poison type Pokémon originating from Gen IV. It evolves from the Baby Pokémon Budew with high friendship into Roselia, and from Roselia into Roserade with a Shiny Stone. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Budew | Roselia | Roserade Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Species has an equal gender ratio), but is normally associated as female Age: Varies Classification: Bud Pokémon | Thorn Pokémon | Bouquet Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of paralysis), Absorption, Can replace any passive ability with Insomnia, Can weaken fire moves, Dynamax, Resistance to water, plant, and electricity manipulation, along with fighting and fairy attacks | Same, plus Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Plant Manipulation, Homing Attack, and Sleep Manipulation | Weather Ball, Statistics Reduction (When opponent is poisoned), Terraforming with Grassy Terrain Attack Potency: Building level via powerscaling to other Baby Pokémon (Said Pokémon are well into superhuman, but much weaker than anything else in their verse) | Large Town level via powerscaling (Comparable to Pokémon like Tauros or Magneton) | At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling (Comparable to other 3-Stage Pokémon, and likely comparable to the Gen IV End-of-Pokédex New Evolutions like Froslass, Gallade, or Electivire) Speed: Transonic (Can reliably dodge sound based attacks like Growl, Sonic Boom, and Supersonic) | Sub-Relativistic (Can reliably dodge lighting attacks from the likes of Pokémon like Magneton or Electabuzz) | Relativistic (Should be comparable in speed to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Building level (Comparable to Cleffa, who can casually take meteor crashes) | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Pokémon naturally have high stamina) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above instinctive. Though Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle Weaknesses: Fire (lessened if Water Sport was used), Ice, Psychic, and Flying moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Natural Cure:' Being away from battle heals it of status effects. *'Poison Point:' Making contact has the potential to poison the opponent. *'Technician:' Moves that are considered relatively weak have their power boosted. Moves *'Absorb:' A weak grass based move that takes the opponent's heath to heal a small portion of their own. *'Growth:' The Pokémon forces its body to grow, upping both, special and physical attack. *'Water Sport:' Roserade releases water, weakening the power of fire moves. *'Stun Spore:' Roserade releases a powder that paralyses the opponent. *'Mega Drain:' A mediocre grass based move that takes the opponent's heath to heal a portion of their own. *'Worry Seed:' Roserade launches a seed at the opponent that replaces any passive ability with the ability Insomnia. *'Poison Sting:' Roserade pricks the opponent with a poisonous barb with has a chance to poison the opponent. *'Leech Seed:' Roserade launches a seed that drains the opponent's health bit by bit indefinitely. *'Magical Leaf:' Roserade sets loose special leaves that home onto the target. *'Grass Whistle:' Roserade blows a song on a leaf that makes all who hear it fall asleep and stay asleep until they're ready, regardless if they're attacked or not. *'Giga Drain:' A powerful grass based move that takes the opponent's health to heal a large portion of their own. *'Toxic Spikes:' Roserade lays down spikes that when stepped on, poison the opponent. Another set on top of that badly poisons the target. *'Sweet Scent:' Roserade releases a powerful perfume into the air, which lowers evasiveness of those that smell it. *'Ingrain:' Roserade plants its roots, which heals it every so often, with the exchange of being unable to move its legs. *'Petal Blizzard:' Roserade releases a ton of petals that assault the opponent. *'Toxic:' Roserade badly poisons the target. *'Aromatherapy:' Roserade releases an aroma that heals it and all of its allies of status conditions. *'Synthesis:' Roserade heals itself. The effectiveness of the move depends on the weather and time of day. *'Venom Drench:' When the opponent is poisoned, Roserade drenches the opponent in poison, which lowers attack, speed, and special attack. *'Grassy Terrain:' Roserade terraforms the land into a grassy place, which heals all by a very small portion of health (including the opponent), increases the power of grass moves drastically, and lowers the power of earthquake-like moves by half. *'Weather Ball:' Roserade throws a ball of energy in which the power and type of the move changes with the weather. If it's sunny, it's fire. If it's rainy, it's water. If it's hailing, it's ice. If there's a sandstorm, it's rock. If there's a shadowy aura around, it's ???. All above double its power. And finally, if its normal, foggy, or if there's a mysterious air current, it's normal. Key: Budew | Roselia | Roserade Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Species Category:Races Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users